Pleasing the Audience 7
by Persiana13
Summary: In this one, Wonder Woman raises questions about a potential pairing, Gyrich complains about his role in Dancing Fools 2, and Superman pleads with me not to pair him up with any more hormonal women.


**Pleasing the Audience 7**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

One Shot

**Wow, I had no idea Dancing Fools 2 would be a success! Hooray for me and my insane imagination! **

The author began sipping champagne.

Wonder Woman entered,

"Persiana13! Is it true?  
**Is it the fact that I have another hit to add to my repertoire of classic original works? Because that is certainly true. **

Wonder Woman scowled,

"Quit being so over inflated, Persiana13! I demand to know if it is true!"

**All right, princess. What did you hear that's gotten you so wound up?**

Wonder Woman folded her arms,

"Is it true you're pairing up my mother with Captain America?"

The author blinked,

**Where did you get that idea from? **

Captain America ran across stage,

"HELP! CRAZY WOMAN AFTER ME!"

Hippolyta ran across stage in pursuit,

"COME BACK HERE, ADONIS!"

The author blinked again,

**I seriously have to get a traffic light around here. With all the chases going on around here, we're bound to have a worse pile-up than an L.A freeway accident. **

Wonder Woman said,

"Well, are you pairing them up or not?"

**That depends on how you react to my answer. **

Wonder Woman was impatient,

"Well?"

**I'm not going to say yet. It's up to the readers. **

Wonder Woman glared into a camera,

"If any of you men want my mother paired up with Captain America, I will find you, smash your computer, and castrate you myself!"

She stormed off stage.

The author yelled out,

**Hey, you can't threaten my readers like that! I do have that glowing recommendation for Playboy I could give! Don't think I won't send it, because I will! **

Gyrich entered,

"Persiana13, you are an insane terrorist!"

**Hey, Gyrich. Tell me, how was Gitmo? **

Gyrich screamed,

"I don't know how those people could confuse a respectable government official like me with a psycho lunatic terrorist like you!"

**I can't help it if I'm good looking. Besides, they did find that stockpile of nuclear weapons in your trailer. **

Gyrich threatened,

"I swear Farrah and Hawkeye put those there! They've hated me since day one!"

**You don't have fans, Gyrich. In fact, I think Catman has more fans than you!**

Catman shouted off camera,

"HEY!"

**Shut up, Catman! Don't make me call my readers! **

Catman, off camera, was frantic,

"NO! Don't send them! They'll torture me again!"

**Better. Now, Gyrich. You really need to take some time off. You know, go for a couple of months to the Bahamas, relax; take it easy. In fact, I even arranged for transportation. **

The author threw a parachute.

Gyrich questioned,

"What's this for?"

**Go out back and you'll see. **

Gyrich exited. The sounds of a scuffle could be heard breaking out.

Gyrich was outside, screaming,

"NO! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, PERSIANA13! Outside, he sounds of a single engine plane taking off could be heard.

**That's better. **

Superman entered,

"Persiana13, I need to talk to you. I have a situation."

**All right, Boy Scout. What is it?  
**Superman complained,

"Ever since your last Dancing Fools, I've been getting these love letters from Sersi and Fire, and…well, see for yourself."

The hero handed over love letters to the insane author.

The author read one by Fire,

**Clark, I don't think your wife would approve if you were to do these things to Fire. **

Superman said,

"Don't you mean WITH Fire?"

**I know what I said. **

The author read letter by Sersi,

**Ok, now, here's a lady who obviously needs therapy. Something tells me she's done this before. **

Sersi entered,

"Excuse me? I need therapy? What about you?"

**Hey, my insanity and common sense end when a woman makes THESE startling suggestions in the bedroom. **

The author showed the letter.

Sersi shrugged,

"So? I've been around for thousands of years. I've had a lot of time to…experiment.

The author blinked

**Uh, right. **

He thought in his head,

_**Mental note; get this woman to a psych ward as soon as possible. **_

Sersi glared,

"I heard that thought. Be grateful I'm in a good mood.

She turned, lustfully gazing at Superman,

"Now, do you want to finish that dance or what, handsome?"

Lois entered and tackled Sersi,

"Stay away from my husband!"

The cat-fight went off camera.

Superman blinked,

"I should break those two up."

**Go right ahead. **

Superman left.

**I'm glad he's doing it. Getting between those two is worse than Kryptonite. I think Supes is gonna find that out the hard way. **

Superman said off camera,

"OW! Ladies! Stop it! That hurt! OW!"

End of One Shot


End file.
